


Shiny

by Kayim



Category: Firefly, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: “Let’s go steal ourselves a ship.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xfirefly9x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/gifts).



> Written for xfirefly9x for Fandom Stocking 2016.

“Let’s go steal ourselves a ship.”

Hardison had been watching the Firefly class ship for the last few hours. It had been docked on planet for more than a day, according to the logs he’d hacked into. Those same logs indicated that it was carrying a herd of some bovine type creature he’d never heard of, but he was pretty sure that was a lie. 

Parker was already on board – of course she was – having found a tiny access port that shouldn’t have been big enough for a child but somehow let her crawl through. Eliot was standing guard outside, watching out in case the pilot turned up.

“Parker? Anything?” 

She whispered over her comm. “I think there’s still someone in here.”

“Then get outta there,” Eliot growled in response. Hardison was pretty sure that Eliot was already tensing up and getting ready to smash the loading bay door down to get to Parker. “Now, Parker.”

“It’s okay, I think,” she whispered again. “There’s a crate in here. A cryo crate.”

“Hang on, let me see if I can connect to it.” Hardison tapped away at his datapad, forcing a connection through the ship and into the crate. “There’s someone in there,” he said, looking over the lifesigns. “Someone alive.”

“Her name is River,” came an unidentified voice over the intercom. According to Hardison’s data, whoever the voice belonged to was standing right behind to Parker. Eliot was already moving. “And she’s my sister.”


End file.
